The Light of Darkness
by OmegaAlpha2
Summary: This is the sequal of The Unholy One. Yet again this is a maleXmale story so if you dont like,dont read.(some chapters are rated M but it will be announced)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel of The Unholy One. I had a really fun time writing it and I unlocked a world of creativity because of this so I thank you all for stucking with me throughout the first story.I also thank my friends for motivating me. I love you my wife! So without further ado... I present you with The Light Of Darkness Chapter 1!**

 **Cole and Tori are O/C's who belong to the amazing AaOWaSaCD4ever**

Etienne's P.O.V

It's been two weeks since that weeks since the wolves turned against their weeks since I confessed what I was, what we were. Speaking of 'we', when we started our training, no matter how hard I tried, the thought of Cole being by brother stuck in my head. I told myself several times that its impossible but he contains so much attributes and characteristics of my brother. His name, his voice, his personallity,hell even his fur colour, but my brother was half human when we got seperated and that was the only way to get the idea out of my head so I can focus on my training.

We began our training in an open field, away from other wolves. I guess this is where he tought himself because I saw broken boulders and singed rock everywhere.I thought my training was fun but I was wrong. The whole two weeks were based on meditation, connecting with the beast, controling my emotions and all that. I thought that was all I had to do but I was sadly mistaken. My dream was rudely interupted when a rock hit me on my face. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" I growled at Cole. I felt the spot burn and felt dampness on my cheek. I placed a paw on the wound, wincing as I did so and when I withdrew, my paw pads had a streak of blood on them." That hurt." I said as I looked sternly at him. I felt the wound tingle and heal. Usually I would have to visualize it healing and now its doing it by itself. "See, thats what the two weeks have been for. now you automatically heal" Cole said with a tone of accomplishment. I just looked at him,getting even more convinced that he was my how I longed to be with my brother again, but I was nervous...

Why was I nervous to ask him a question? He must've sensed sensed my nervousness when he spoke.. "So, is there something you want to ask me?" Cole asked, looking down at me. "Y... Yeah." I stuttered "I wanted to ask if you could tell me about your past." I finally blurt out. He looked at me blankly and sighed,looking at the floor. "You don't want to know about my past." Cole said. He looked troubled,like he needed to tell someone but was too afraid of how they would react, I pushed on."Hey, Its okay. You can tell me anything, I don't judge." I finished. He looked at me uneasily and inhaled."Alright, but please promise me you wont tell anyone, I don't really like my past."Cole pleaded. I could see in his eyes that what he is about to tell me won't be inhales again and speeks.

"Well... When I was a pup, I got seperated from my brother..." I gasped at that. I think I finally found my long lost brother! I just need to know for sure! "Not to be rude or anything, but I have to ask, were you half-human at the time of the seperation?" I rudely interupted. Please say yes. "Umm... yeah. How did you know that?" He asked. I FOUND HIM! Tears streamed out of my eyes as I drew him into a very tight hug. "I'm so happy! I finally found you!" I said, holding the embrace a little while longer. "Wait, what?! What are you talking about? Cole asked with a look of discomfort. "Was your mothers name Vivian? and your dads name Bayard?" I asked, hoping to get the answer I've dreamed of. "Yeah, How do you know so much about me?" He asked worriedly. "Because I know you, Brother." I said happily,however, he didn't believe me." I am not your brother, and you're not mine!" He said angrily.

What? He doesn't believe me?! That's impossible! I will not let him slip away from me again! "Its true! We are siblings from Vivian and Bayard had a younger sister but she didn't make it because her lungs collapsed. We were born in the Western pack but got seperated when hunters came. You climbed your favorite tree by our cave while Mom took me you are my brother!" I cried, hoping he would believe me now. He just sat there muttered something but I didn't hear it. He spoke again,but a bit louder and looked up at me,tears rolling down his cheek fur. "I don't believe really you!" He yelled and drew me into a hug,sobbing into my fur."I can't believe its you!" He cried. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you again. I promise." I said,stroking his back.I held him as he fell into a deep , my search is over. Now I can rest...

 **And that's chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed this 't wait to see what you have to say about my sequal so, please Review and PM any questions and finally Until Next Chapter**

 **LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! And welcome to another chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on this story as well as The Unholy One. So enjoy!**

 **Cole and Tori belong to AaOWaSaCD4ever.**

I woke up the usual time, dawn. I was waiting for the sun to bless us with light and warmth. I look down at Cole to see him fast asleep. For a second, I thought what happened last night was a dream, replaying the events that happened and I recall drifting off to sleep with Cole in my arms. A smile found its way to my face as I turned away to await the suns golden light.

"You're up early." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned to see my brother get up and walk to my side. "I told you already, I wake up early to watch the sunrise." I turned back and waited. "I still can't believe it." I say into the darkness of the night sky. "Can't believe what?" I hear him ask, not directly to me but loud enough for me to hear. He too was looking at the sky. I gazed at all the stars that appeared, shining down and blinking at us. "I can't believe I finally found my brother." I answer finally. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? I spent sleepless nights thinking of a way to get to you. Just to see your face, hear your voice, feel your fur. I searched for you but it turns out you were looking for me too." I added, looking away from the sky to my brother, looking directly into his tearful eyes. "I… I've missed you so much." I hear him say. Trying not to allow his sobs disrupt his speech. I pulled him into a warm hug, gathering tears of my own. "Don't worry, I found you and you found me. I will never let you go again." I cried into his fur. We withdrew from the hug and looked at the sun peering over the mountain. We watched the sunrise together with smiles on our faces and tears in our eyes. _"I promise I won't let you go again."_ I swore silently as I looked at Cole. "So, are you going to teach me how to fly?" I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes and preparing myself for training today. My head ached but it was bearable. "But only if you teach me how to bring back the dead." He replied I nodded. "Let's go do some stuff!" I yelled as we walked into the meadow to begin today's lesson.

 _ **Somewhere in the woods**_

 _Zom's P.O.V_

Oh, Death. I can feel him wrapping darkness around me. I can hear him whisper my name through the echoes of consciousness. I can smell his pungent stench of decaying flesh and now I will accept his embrace.

It's been weeks since I had a proper meal, weeks since I had fresh water to drink, weeks since I've had any company. I managed to survive on the scraps left from other predators' meals and a few puddles of muddy water I find. Everyone left me. Shane, Slash, Etienne… If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this goddamn situation! It seems as the other two followed him, but it's fine. I'm better off without them, alone. I closed my eyes to allow the blanket of darkness tightly wrap me and take me away, but I was interrupted when my I heard faint sounds of a feminine voice that seemed too vigorously shake my body

I opened my eyes to see Shane and Slash look down at me with tears in their eyes. I only noticed that Slash had her paws on my side. I looked at them individually and sighed. What do you two want?" I asked, turning my head away from them. Why would they be here? It's not like I'm wanted anyway. I'm useless. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Shane said. I could hear that she meant it. "Why?" I asked, turning towards them again. To be honest, I kind of miss them, joking together, playing, laughing, actually everything. "We miss you, Zom. We all do." Slash answered. I could tell by her eyes that she truly missed me. I saw the longing both wolves had. "So, why are you here?" I asked after a short pause. "We came here to do whatever we can to get you to come back" Slash said. She was really serious. "What good will I be there?" I asked, trying to get up but falling due to my weak body.

They let out a small gasp and Slash muttered something to Shane and she ran off. "You might not know it, but you're really good with medicine so you could be handy there." Slash said. Well would you look at that. There still could be hope for me. I gave it some thought. I really want to go back but I always thought I wouldn't be needed, however, now I find a use for me and a reason to go back. I looked up at Slash and gave her a nod. She just looked at me, tears creep through her shut eyelids. She swung her arms around my neck into a tight hug, crying softly into my fur. I hugged her back, gently stroking her back. We sat there until Shane came back with a few rabbits in her mouth. I instantly began to drool at the sight of the blood dripping from the rabbits. As soon as she placed them in front of me, I began eating, only saying thanks once the rabbits disappeared. I looked up at them with a smile. "Now, let's go home." I said as I slowly got to my feet and padded slowly through the woods with the two females supporting my thin frame…

 **And that's chapter 2… hope you enjoyed it! So please Review and PM any questions. So Until Next Chapter… LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of The Light of Darkness! Sorry for the extremely late update but here it is! Hope you're ready!**

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

I truly felt sorry for the poor squirrel. I had to revive him each time Cole didn't get the revival properly. I had to; otherwise it would've been too late. "Are you sure you told me everything?" Cole asked, frustrated at all his failures. "Yeah, focus on the body and imagine your light going into the body, restoring all the damaged organs." I said, healing the poor squirrel again. Usually it would wake up with a jump but not this time, probably use to it by now. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that you must keep the heart beating while you do it." I said, realizing the cause of his failure.

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face. I laughed at it and he hit me over the head. "You should've told me that before! Imagine how the poor squirrel must feel!" He said as he slit the throat of the squirrel for the umpteenth time. I watched as his eyes went angelic white and light appeared by his paws. I saw the light go into the small creature as he concentrated on bringing the animal back. I waited in anticipation for the squirrel to jump up or at least move but when Cole removed his paws, it just laid there, motionless.

He steps back and looks down in sadness. "I'll never be able to get it right." He said as he started whimpering. I placed a paw on his back and rubbed slowly. In the corner of my eye, I saw the squirrel's leg twitch and slowly move around. I see it look at us and I just couldn't help but smiling.

He looked up at me and started to tear up. "You enjoy watching me fail, don't you?" He cried and turned away. I grabbed his jaw and pulled it in the direction of the squirrel. He instantly went wide-eyed and pulled the squirrel into a hug yelling "I DID IT! ".

Sadly he squeezed too hard and crushed the squirrel. He let go and let it fall to the ground like a ragdoll. "Well, at least we have a snack now." I laughed as we tore apart the snack. "Now can you teach me how to fly?!" I whined like a little pup. "Calm down little bro. That snack didn't do me well, we will find a decent meal and then I'll teach you." He said with a chuckle.

I jumped and howled as we made our way to the forest. "Hey! Do you want to let everyone know that one of them is going to be lunch?" He yelled at me. I instantly stopped and went into my predator mode as we seek our meal.

 _ **Back in the central pack**_

 _Winston's P.O.V_

I am so miserable without Etienne. It's only been a few weeks but it feels like forever. My depression has kicked in about a week after he left. I just want to see his face, smell his scent, to taste his lips, to feel his… I better stop myself before something 'rises' to the occasion. I let out a deep sigh and carry on with my duties, alone. "Sir, are you alright?" I hear Hutch ask. "I'm fine, Hutch" I lied. I was dying inside without the wolf I loved with all my heart. "Are you sure? Your mind isn't here. Why don't you take the day off? I can manage." Hutch suggests. "No its fine, I can…" "I insist, Sir." He interrupted. A day off would do me good so I didn't argue with him and headed back towards my den.

I enter the den to see Eve fixing a pups leg. "What happened little guy?" I asked the pup in tears. "I… I fell on a rock and hurt my leg" He said through sobs. I walked to him and licked his cheek. "Don't worry, you will get much stronger. Do you know the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? "I ask the pup. He nods." Did the fall kill you? No, so you have gotten stronger." I say with a smile and pat his head. He looked at me with a big smile, tail wagging behind him. "There. All better" Eve announced. The pup jumped up and hugged Eve "Thank you Mrs. Eve" he let go and jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "Thank you Mr. Winston" he yelled and let go. "No problem. You better head home now, it's getting late." I tell the pup, seeing the sun start sinking over the horizon. "Stay safe!" Eve calls as he scurried out the den. I lie down next to Eve and sigh. "You're home early." Eve says. "Hutch insisted that I came home." I reply. "You miss him, don't you?" Eve asked. "You have no idea how much." I say, letting out a yawn and getting one in return from Eve. "I need to get some sleep. Goodnight Eve." I kiss her and lay my head down and dream of Etienne…

 **And that's chapter 3! Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I promise I will make the next chapter extremely long, my goal is probably between 5,000 words or more, however, there might be a lemon or two in the next chapter (It will be announced if there is lemons and where it starts). So until next chapter…**

 **LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I'm really sorry for the late update! I had internet problems and whatnot. I know I said there will be a lemon or two in here but I don't feel like writing it now so let me know via PM or in the reviews if I should do a One-Shot of the lemon. So here we go!**

 **Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever. (Forgot to mention that last chapter)**

 _Cole's P.O.V_

Etienne is something else. He learnt how to fly quicker than I thought. He has learnt everything I know and he's taught me everything he knows. "Do you see any caribou?!" I shout through the wind as we search for our breakfast. He looks around and grins. "There's a herd over there." He made a gesture towards an open field with roughly 14 or 15 caribou. "Go get them! We're going home today." I announce.

He turned to me and nodded as he flew towards them. Etienne was fast. He flew low to the ground and just spread his wings open, slicing the legs of with the razor sharp tips. Once they were down, I came in and killed them individually. "You ready?" I ask as the last one bleeds out. "Yeah, but why did I have to kill all of them?" he asked with a slight tilt to his head. "Well, they are definitely going to have a feast when we return so we're just helping them." I said with a smile. He looked at the caribou and looked back at me with a hint of confusion. "Hmm… how are we going to bring these back home?" he asked. "Do you think you can carry half?" he shook his head. "Cant. It's an odd number." "Well we'll share one and then split it in half. It'll be 7 for you and 7 for me." "Sounds like a plan." He pulled one out and began to eat.

Our meal was done and we were ready. We couldn't carry the meat on our own so we used vines to create a net to help us. "Etienne?" I asked before we flew. "Yeah?" he asked. "I just wanted to say thank you." I said, getting a bit emotional. "Oh, for what?" he asked with a tilt to his head. "I wanted to say thanks for everything. Thanks for teaching me how to bring back the dead, for allowing me to teach you and for finding me." I answered, wiping the damp blur from my eyes.

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome brother. Thank you for teaching me and for being there for me." He answered. Withdrawing from the hug and doing something I didn't expect. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, however, it wasn't a passionate kiss, only friendly. I just stood there, dazed. I know it was nothing but my body is reacting weird. I'll just ignore it, for now. "Let's go before it gets too dark," I said as I slowly lift myself from the ground, bringing the caribou with me as I stabilize myself as Etienne rises too. "Let's go." He said as he flew towards the center pack. Throughout the flight I couldn't help but think… why did he kiss me?

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

I don't know why I did it. What the hell brought me to kiss my brother?! I'm sure he just took it as a friendly kiss or something but when out lips touched, a spark lit up in me, perhaps the spark of a brotherly relationship. I was leading the way back but I was too distracted to pay attention so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and focused on where I was going.

"We should make an entrance" I said, trying to find a way to distract myself. "What do you mean?" he asked from behind. "Well, I have an idea but I just hope Winston and Tori are by the same den." I look back to be looked at by a confused face so I carry on. "My idea was to drop one caribou in front of the den, then another and soon we will make it look like it's raining caribou. Obviously they will be curious to see what caused it and when they come out of the den, we will drop on them and surprise them." I finish. I look back again to see his face light up.

"Great idea! Let me see if they're together." I hear Cole say. He closed his eyes and I saw them glow behind his eyelids. A few moments passed before he opened his eyes again with a large grin. "Luck must be on our side then. Tori just went in to talk to Winston" He said, still holding that grin of his.

I just looked at him with disbelief. "I don't believe you. How do you know?" I asked. His grin went wider so I knew he was hiding something. "Well let's just say I'm telepathic." He chuckled. "I thought you taught me everything you know!" I whined. "I'm not going to teach you EVERYTHING, where would be the fun in that?" Cole smirked. _Just so you know, you're telekinetic_ I heard something say in my head.

For a second I thought it was Cole but he wasn't focused on me so it must've been the demon. _You sound different. How sure are you that I'm telekinetic?_ I asked the demon. _Easy, just look at one of the caribou below you and visualize it lifting up_. He said. I always wanted to be telekinetic so I gave it a try. I looked at the caribou on the top of the pile and visualized it floating with me and lowering again and soon enough, I felt the load get lighter and lift. I got excited and lost focus, causing the caribou to drop and pull me down a bit.

"Well, I have a secret of my own." I said, attempting the grin he held before. He looked at me with an odd look. "Oh? What is your secret?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm telekinetic." I said proudly while sticking my tongue out at him. He went all wide eyed. "I don't believe you. Prove it." He ordered. I rolled my eyes at the orders and focused on all the caribou in his net. "notice anything different." I asked. It took him a while to register that he was flying faster. "Yeah, I feel lighter." He said in excitement. "Look down." I said. He looked down and he saw all the caribou floating about. Nothing was said after that so I lowered the caribou and looked ahead.

We're close to the pack. Once we set our plan for the surprise, we were quiet. I'm not sure what Cole was thinking about but I was thinking about Winston. It's been 3 weeks since I left for training and I've missed him so much. I just want to see his mature face, fell his muscular frame in my arms; kiss those honey-sweet lips.

Great! Now the thought of kissing Winston made me think of the time I kissed Cole. I still have no idea why I did it. _Could it be because you missed him?_ The demon suggested. _Probably but I don't know why I 'kissed' him_. I replied. "Maybe the reason you did it is because you love me?" I heard Cole say. How did he know what I was thinking? "What are you talking about?" I asked, hoping I wasn't thinking aloud.

"You were thinking of something that seemed to trouble you so I used my telepathy to hear what it was and not even you know what the reason was." He sounded concerned. "You were in my head?! That's creepy bro." I groaned at the sudden invasion of privacy. "Look, whatever the reason was, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. I nodded and turned away from him. "Are they still together?" I asked as we entered the territory from above. His eyes shone white for a brief moment and nodded. "They're having a nap in the Alpha den." He confirmed. We made our way there and hovered above the den. "Now that we're here, exactly how are we going to drop them individually?" Cole asked in a whisper. I didn't answer. I just focused on one of the caribou, bringing it out of the net and dropping it by the entrance with a loud thud

We waited for some sign to drop another. "What? Where did this come from?" I heard Winston say. I wanted to dive in and pull him into a deep kiss but that would ruin the surprise. I dropped another and received a high pitched squeal from Tori. I saw the grin Cole gave when he heard his wife and then made it rain caribou, piling up bodies upon bodies of meat in front of the cave. "What is the meaning of this?!" I heard Winston ask, followed by paw steps which meant he was walking out. I turned to Cole. "Drop on the bodies." I ordered. I stopped flapping my wings the same time Cole did as we synchronized our speed and landed on the caribou with a boom and some crunches from the bones we broke.

We made everything look so dramatic, the slow rise of our heads as we looked at our partners, the proudness at which we stood, the slow re-transformation as we stare deeply into the eyes of our lovers, then we suddenly sat down on the caribou with smiles across our muzzles. It worked perfectly. The looks on their faces were priceless.

We sat there for a few minutes. My guess is that they haven't registered what happened yet. "Surprise!" I grin as I look at Winston. Seeing as they just stood there with wide eyes and dropped jaws, Cole and I opened our arms to welcome them. Everything was in sync. When we landed on the caribou, when we transformed back, when we sat down and when we held out our arms! I know for sure that we're brothers.

They ran up and tackled us, pushing us over and crying gently into our fur. Once all the tears faded, Cole and I brought our mates into a very passionate kiss. Winston licked my lips, requesting permission to explore my mouth which I gratefully allowed as my tongue explored his.

I stroked his back softly while our tongues wrestled each other. Winston withdrew from the kiss and so did Tori. They looked at each other and nodded through pants. Something tells me that they have a surprise of their own. I looked at Cole worriedly and he gave me the same look as the grabbed us by the nape of our necks and dragged us into the den.

 **And that's chapter 4. I'm sorry that it isn't 5000 words but it would've been with the lemons. Like I said before, let me know if I should do a One-Shot and also if I should make it a freaky four-way or just do a separate Etienne/Winston and Cole/Tori lemon. So Until Next Chapter…**

 **LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I am here to present chapter 5 to you all. I am terribly sorry for the late reply. I'm having the same connection problems as before. Please let me know what you think about my story in the reviews please. I need motivation and your reviews give me said motivation. So here's chapter 5!**

 _ **Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever!**_

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

There we lay, panting in the afternoon light. All of us were in the arms of the ones we loved. At that very moment, I have everything I could ask for. I was slowly drifting off to sleep until I was interrupted by a beautiful, bass voice.

"Quick question, why is there so many caribou bodies outside?" Winston asked. He turned his hear from me to the caribou when he asked that. I honestly forgot that we were supposed to have a feast. I giggled at my forgetfulness. "Right, we thought we were going to celebrate our return so we helped with the feast." I answered.

I was so happy to be home. My tail wagged lazily as I cuddled with my mate. "Well if it's a celebration you want, then it's a celebration you will get." He stood up, kissed my nose and ran to the cliff and howled for a meeting. I guess Cole and Tori were sleeping because they came out the den with groans and droopy eyes. "Hey, this isn't the time to laze around and sleep. We have a party to throw!" Winston roared. That seemed to wake them up some.

He turned to see the entire pack standing in front of him. He stood proud in front of his pack and paused for a while before he spoke. "Everyone, we have a party to throw!" The pack erupted with cheers but quickly died down in confusion. "What's the occasion?" I heard one of the Omegas ask. I've seen Cole's friend, Humphrey, hang around with him a lot. "I have very good news. I don't know how good the news is for you but it was very, VERY good news for me…" he went off track. My guess is that he was thinking of the events that occurred not too long ago. "What is the news?!" someone asked, obviously impatient. "You'll see soon enough." Winston said. I looked at Cole with a grin. "Should we make a big entrance?" I got my answer soon enough. His eyes changed to white. I nodded and grinned wider as I followed cue.

"Cole? Is there a way for me to speak to Winston?" I whispered while we transformed. He thought for a while. "I don't think so. Try and place your hand on me while I connect to his thoughts, and allow your message to be transferred from me to him." He said. I nodded and placed my hand on his back. _"Winston, can you hear me? If you can, then turn around."_ I saw Winston's ears perk and turn around. He had a slightly shocked look on his face. _"I'm sorry Winston. I'll fix it as soon as I can."_ I apologized.

"Fix what?" he asked verbally. All I did was point to the celling of the cave we were about to break through. He had a tilt to his head which looked really adorable. _"Let them know that we're here._ " I asked Winston as I stretched my wings, readying myself to fly through the cave roof. He nodded and turned to the pack. "I believe the 'news' are hear." I turned to Cole and he nodded at me. I gave my wings one powerful flap and I was through the roof, receiving gasps from the pack. Cole slipped through the opening and he just hovered in the air. "Our guardian angel and demon are back!" Winston announced and the pack whistled, barked and howled at our return.

We descended to our loved ones. The feel of home overwhelmed me and almost brought a tear to my eye. I was greeted with a kiss by Winston while Cole was greeted by Tori. Once the kiss was over, Humphrey came to us. "Hey Humphrey." I greeted. "Hey Etienne, how was training?" he asked when he got to us. "Meh, it was fine I guess, very interesting." Cole replied. "Well, it's great to have you back bro." Humphrey patted Coles back. Did he just call Cole 'bro'? I thought to myself. "'bro'?" I tilted my head rather farther than usual. "Yeah, Cole is my brother. Couldn't you tell?" he looked at me weird. I couldn't believe what was happening. I have another brother! I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "What the hell are you doing?!" He growled and kicked me off. "Oh yeah, he doesn't know." Cole chuckled. "Don't know what? Will it explain why he jumped on me?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah it will. You have another brother. I know it's hard to believe but it's true. He is related." There was a pause between the three of us until Humphrey spoke. "I HAVE A WHAT?!"…

 **Hey, I truly am sorry for the late update! I hope I could make it up to you all. So what did you think of chapter 5? Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews. Your reviews keep me inspired. So Until Next Chapter…**

 **LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes I have returned with another chapter you this story! I've decided to play around with the P.O.V's here so don't be afraid to tell me what you think (I don't bite, hard :3). I need to know if people actually read this so let me know! On with this chapter I guess…**

 _Humphreys P.O.V_

There was a pause between us and I needed it. I couldn't believe my ears until I looked at Cole who kept nodding. "I HAVE A WHAT?!" I shouted a little too loud because it caused everyone became silent and looked at us. "It's true, bro. I also had a hard time believing until he gave me the breakdown which was perfectly correct regarding our history." Cole said as he walked over to me. "I still don't believe you. Tell me EXACTLY what you told Cole." I directed towards Etienne, and he was right about everything.

Once his story was over, there was a silence. It took me a while to process everything. I looked up at the two of them who were smiling, then the surrounding wolves around us and they were all nodding, which means it's true. My lip started to quiver and my vision became blurry. Next thing I knew, I threw myself onto Cole and Etienne, pulling them tightly into a hug as I used their shoulders to dry my tears. I withdrew them from my grip and looked at Etienne. "Welcome home, bro. Now let's get this party started!" I exclaimed and the crowd roared in happiness.

 _ **Along the outskirts of the central pack…**_

 _Unknown P.O.V_

I'm tired. No one knows how hard it is to find a pack. I've searched for years but they kept rejecting so I became a lone wolf. All that's left of me is fur, organs and bone. I lost so much muscle yet I keep pushing. I came to a halt when I heard another wolf, followed by a pack of cheers. "Let's get this party started!" I heard. _Just my luck, another pack that might reject me._ I thought to myself as I went further into their territory. I walked for what seemed like hours until I made my way into a clearing where I could see a very large pack of wolves there. _I guess they WILL reject me, way too many mouths to feed._ I thought, yet I still made my way to them. My legs were aching and my vision was fading while my breaths became pants. I couldn't go on for much longer and I was about to black out. It has happened to me for as long as I can remember. I started swaying and before I dropped to the floor, I yelled to myself "NOT AGAIN!" and everything went black.

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

The crowd roared and I thought my ears were going to bleed. Cole ran off somewhere and he said he was getting something called 'alcohol'. He says it's what humans use for parties and I'm very curious to see what it is. As the cheering died down and became the sounds of conversation, I smelt an unfamiliar scent before I heard someone yell "NOT AGAIN!"

Everyone turned towards the sound and we saw a wolf drop to the floor. He was golden with silver socks and a black underbelly and ears. Eve, Winston and I ran towards this wolf and I couldn't tell if he was a male or female because of how skinny he was. I only found out when we ran close to him and I saw his sheath. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Eve asked as she examined him for any wounds. There was no reply. She put her ear on his chest and looked at us worriedly. "He's alive but his heart rate is irregular. We need to take him to the den, NOW" She said. I nodded and picked up the wolf. "This isn't good. He's super light." I added as I ran in the direction of the den.

I got there before the others and laid him down gently. "Etienne, get as much food and water as you can" Eve ordered. I just ran in the direction of the caribou I caught and brought the whole thing, then went back to retrieve the water. When I got back, I saw him stir and slowly open his eyes. I placed the water by him and he drank eagerly. "Hey, how you feeling?" I asked. It took him a while before he replied. "I'm fine. It happens a lot." He said with a weak smile. "What's your name and why are you trespassing in my territory?" Winston demanded.

I saw his ears press to his head as he looked up at Winston. "My name is Ezekiel and I've searched for years for a pack I could call home, but I saw the size of your pack and I know you wouldn't let me join due to the amount of mouths to feed. So I thank you for your hospitality but I guess I have to leave then. I'm sorry for trespassing." He said and tried to get up but his legs wouldn't allow it. "no. you will stay here and recover. One more question, what rank are you?" Eve asked. "I'm an Alpha." He replied, looking towards Eve. "Then it's settled. Once you fully recovered, my mate here will help you look or make a den for you." Winston pointed to me and I stepped forward.

He looked puzzled. "You two are mates? I've never seen a pack who accepts the same genders to be mates." He said with an impressed tone. "We also accept Alphas and Omegas to be mates." Eve added. I could see that he was shocked by the changes. "So get some rest and let us know when you're better, welcome to the pack." Winston said with a smile. I swear I have never seen a tail wag that fast before. "Thank you so much!... I never caught your names." Ezekiel admitted. "I'm Winston, the Alpha Leader and this is my mate, Etienne, who is also the Alpha leader. That there is Eve, my former mate and Alpha Female." He gestured to Eve who waved at him. "Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Ezekiel, but I told you that already." He said as a very bright blush stretched across his face.

We shared a laugh and became silent. "Now get some rest. We will see you soon." I said as we slowly made our way out so he could have some privacy. "Thank you again." He called out before he fell asleep in a place he could call home…

 **And that's chapter 6! And I updated early! Ezekiel is owned by 'wolfies soul' and I thank you for letting me use him**. **So what did you guys think? Don't be afraid to let me know in the reviews! I need proof that people actually read my story XD So Until Next Chapter…**

 **LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

AN... I am extremely sorry for the super late update. my pc has been corrupted by a virus and all my memory is gone including all my chapters I layed out for you. but don't fret, I found an app that allows me to create documents that is accepted by the website so I am currently using my phone for this chapter! so enough of my blabbing... here we go!

Etienne's P.O.V

Poor Ezekiel, when I saw that wolf hit the floor, my heart fell with him. he was beyond skinny and on the verge of death but luckily he found us just in time. he's sleeping now and those party wolves are getting out of hand. " We should get going. I don't want to miss my own party" I say to Winston with a chuckle. " And I don't want to be a bad host, now do I?" he said, nuzzling me as we walk out the den. we were on our way to the party when he moved closer to me. our fur just touched and it tickled

I stopped dead in my tracks, I forgot what happens me when I get tickled. My steps start slowing and my breaths turn into pants. " Are you okay?" Winston asked with a tone of concern. " I forgot to tell you what happens when I get tickled" I say as my legs begin to shiver. he started walking closer to me with a smirk. " What happens?" he asked, our noses just a breath away. I couldn't help but blush.

"Umm, well... I... uhhh... I get kinda excite... ungh.." my reason just flew away when I felt his soft, wet tongue lick the inside my ear. I panted harder and surprisingly, he pushed me onto my back. revealing my wolfhood to the world. he started nibbling my neck, then my chest, my stomach and then lower...

 _Coles P.O.V_

 _It feels like I've been running around in circles! I could've sworn that it was here somewhere. I learned about alcohol when I was still staying by Zander. I suddenly stopped and raised my nose to the air. I smell company._

 _I looked around and saw three silhouettes in the distance. maybe they know where the truck stop is. I ran towards them and yelled "HEY!" and I think I scared them because I saw all three of them jump. I got closer and saw two females and one male. "hey guys, I'm sorry I scared you." I apologized. "its fine." the blue one said. I looked into her eyes and they were red, just like the other females fur and her eyes are blue just like this ones fur. they must be related or something. "have you seen a truck stop by any chance?" I asked to no one in particular. "oh yeah, just keep going in that direction and you should get there within a few minutes." the male said. pointing behind him. "thanks for the help." I say and start heading in the direction I was given. I stop and slap my forehead. I turn around and run back to them. "I can't believe I forgot the most important part of meeting some one new, 'introductions', My name is Cole." I say with a smile. "Hey, Cole. I'm Zom. This is Shane and Slash." he points to the females and they give me nods. "So where are you from?" I ask Zom who is staring at me. "Ummm, okay? Id appreciate it if you didn't stare at me like that." I wave my paw in front of his face. "oh sorry, were from the central pack but we're a little lost." he said looking away. either to hide the blush because I caught him staring at me or the fact that they're lost._

 _" I'm from there too! its along that path over there." I point to the old trail. "thanks. I'll be sure to see you around." Shane said. "quick question, I couldn't help but notice, are you two related?" I ask the two females. "No we're not. we're mates" Slash said, nuzzling Shane. "wow really? then you two were ment for each other. blue fur with red eyes and red fur with blue eyes. Wow, well, I'll see you around. Bye!" I ran off in the direction I was given..._

 _Zoms P.O.V_

 _that wolf... there's something strange about him. he must be related to Etienne because their scents are similar. but there's something else about him. "soo, why were you staring at him" Shane asked. "that wolf is Etiennes brother" I say and keep on walking, unaware that the have stopped. "that was his brother?!" they yelled in unison. "yeah, his scent is similar if not identical Etienne's. don't ask me how I know, I just do " I wait for them to carry on walking and they do. the rest of US are silent however, our surroundings are not._

 _coming from the valley, we hear howls and barks echo off the walls. " Sounds like a party." I hear Slash say. we brace ourselves and head into the noisy territory._

 _Etiennes P.O.V_

 _I recovered quite well after Winston put me through heaven. we are on our way to the party after cleaning ourselves. in the middle off it, you candy even hear your own thoughts over all the laughing and screaming. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tori trying to yell something at me. I give her a I-dont-know-what-you -said look._

 _she does something which I can only guess was an irritated sigh and gestured towards a discarded part of the valley. I nod and mouth to Winston that I'll be back bad follow Tori's tail through the croud. "what's up?" I ask once the ringing left my ears. "its almost been two hours since cole left and I'm starting to worry. could you find him for me?"_

 _The look in her eyes showed that she was truly worried. "Sure" I say. "should I find him and bring him back or?" I ask, just to clarify. "no. just find him and help him bring this 'alcohol' stuff back." "Alright. I'll just tell Winston where I'm going then I'll be off." I start walking backwards and she seemed relaxed before I started running to the noise. I see Winston and place my muzzle to his ear and let him know where I'm going. he nods and goes up to my ear. "You'll find hI'm quicker if you search from the sky." I take a small step back and look into his calm eyes and I can't help but to draw a smile. I nod and transform into my demon state. I got a few weird looks from the neighbouring wolves but its fine, still feels a little weird changing in front of them. Winston gave me a deep kiss before scooting me away so I ran in the direction I saw Cole go._

 _as soon as I was about to take off, I saw 3 unfamiliar wolves walk up so I quickly changed back and approached them. the closer they got, the more details I can see and I was shocked to see my old friends again "Hey!" I yelled out to them. "hey! its been a long time." Shane said. "Yeah, too long. have you guys seen a wolf about my height with the same fur pattern as me? goes by the name of cole?" I asked. "Oh your brother? yeah he went in that direction" I followed his tail as it showed the way. "thanks... how did you know he was my brother?" I asked surprisingly. "Come on, Etienne. you've known me long enough to know how." he laughed. "Oh yeah. I need to go find him. Its really good to see you guys again. bye!" I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. I closed my eyes, transformed and flew off into the distance..._

 **Aaand that's chapter 6! I am terribly sorry for the late update! but now I found a way to post so be happy! so please review and all that normal nonsense... Until Next Chapter (it feels good saying that again)**

 **LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hello everywolf! it's good to be back. time to get back into writing again XD. well here's chapter 7! hope you enjoy. (please review so I know if people are even reading my story, Reviews help me improve my writing ability. so please...).**

 _Zoms P.O.V_

Wow. he just transformedin front of us and took off. we starred at him until he was just a mere speck in the setting sun. "Ummm, did he just fly away?" Shane asked with pure astonishment. "Yeah he did. He has control over his demon now. Come on, let's get going." I say. they nod and follow silently.

"Hey Zom, we're rather tired. I'll see you at the den. Okay?" Slash said with a wide yawn. "Oh, sure. I'll see you guys later." I say. I watch them leave and spot Winston. I need to speak to him so I walk over to him and point to a quiet spot in the valley. I don't even bother with words because of how loud these wolves are. I receive a nod from him and follow him to silence.

"it's good to see you again." he says once we're alone. "Its really good to be back." I reply and I actually ment it. To see familiar landmarks and colours, to smell the scent of home which mostly consists of the wolves I know so well. Its just perfect... so I thought. "Where have you been?" Winston asks after a moment. I really do not want to answer that question but I hav e to, he's the Head Alpha after all. "After what became of Etienne, I just had to get away and think for a bit. but with time, I had to get back."

He looked like he wanted to ask or tell me something but his scent has a hint of embarrassment and fear for some reason. "Do you still love him?" he asked. the silence drew forever until I broke it with a confident "No.". After I said that, he seemed to relax for some reason. " So you won't get mad or jealous if he dated someone else?" He asked with a slow wave in his tail.

That question got me thinking. Will I get mad if I saw Etienne with someone else? I know I don't love him but will those emotions rise to the surface again? No. What we had is in the past now. I look up at Winston to say my answer but another question ran through my mind. Why is he asking me this? There's only one way to find out. "No, not at all. Why?" I reply.

He was smiling wide now, tail wagging harder. What is wrong with this old wolf? "Oh no reason" he says. That's a lie. " its just that he's currently dating someone." he added. I was shocked but, I didn't show it as much as I felt it. " Oh really? Who's the lucky wolf?" I ask, allowing my curiosity to emphasise the question. His grin almost touched his ears. " Its me." he says. " What?!" I couldn't gather the power to close my jaw. Etienne dating the pack Alpha and Winston being gay?! how much did I miss?

" When did it start?" I ask. I sat down in front of him like a pup listening to a story, which I was. he chuckled and sat down too. " Remember when we were building his den and I fell, and he jumped after me?" the day we all though he was dead. Clear as daylight " yeah?"

" Well, it all started then. I was so confused as to why he did it so I decided to look at it through an emotional aspect and I fell for him. When he came back, I didn't know how to say thank you but it turned out that he fell for me too so we started dating. I'm so sorry, but this was when he was still dating you." he finished the story and it all made sense.

He didn't show his love to me because he was in love with Winston! " Wait, so if he's dating you then does that mean he's also the Head Alpha?" I ask. " That's right, yes" he says. "Wow. That's amazing! He'll make a great leader." I say with enthusiasm. " I think so too. Zom, will you forgive me?" he asked after a chuckle. Its amazing how he can go from happy to serious in an instant.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm over him and I can't control love. you two will be great for each other. I think I'm going back up to the den. Its been a long trip and I'm exausted. thank you for the story." I say while getting up and heading to the den. " Thank you, Zom." he calls from behind. I stop and turn towards him. " you're very welcome" I say and continue walking. Wow. Etienne, the Omega Alpha.

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

I can smell him. He's close. I can't believe that I transformed in front of them. The look on their faces must've been priceless. I spot him and land on him. "Oof. Who the hell? Oh, hey bro!" he said as I got off him "What are you doing here?"

"Tori was getting worried and asked if I can find you and keep you company" I replied, following Cole. " Understandabe, but she knows I can take care of myself." he said. I nod and the walk was silent. he looked back every now and then to see if I was still there. the silence drew on until I finally broke it with. "So, why don't you tell me a bit about Tori. She seems interesting".

I saw his ears perk and a smile appear on his muzzle. He started explaining how he fell in love with her and how the only time he could express his feelings was when he had to follow some sort of demon. and then that went to the story of how he was in hell and fought his way out. I was so intrigued by the story I didn't realize we were being watched.

 _Unknown's P.O.V_

Oh... yeah... keep talking about that. you WILL be mine... "Joseph" ha!... I think I have to pay TorI a visit...

 **And that's chapter 8! I know I said that in chapter 6 but that was a typo. I hope you enjoyed it! there's still a lot more to come ;) so Until Next Chapter...**

 **LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Surprise! Yes, that email in your inbox isn't spam or anything like that son yeah… You read it properly, I have posted another chapter. I deeply apologize for the long wait and I hope you shall forgive me… or not, I don't care XD Anywho, here's chapter 9**

 **Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

 _Zom's P.O.V_

As I made my way up to our den, I started to think about Etienne. Would I really be okay if he dated someone else? No, but I guess I'll have to live with it. He is dating the pack Alpha after all so I just have to sit quietly and let it eat me from the inside.

I made my way to the mouth of the den and only realized that I wasn't tired. I took a step in and saw Shane and Slash sleeping next to each other, peaceful. I decided not to bother them and went to have a drink by the lake. I mean, its been days since I've had anything to eat or drink!

 _Unknown P.O.V_

" _hehehe you look like a good meal"_ I thought to myself as I gazed at my prey. I cant believe Etienne dated this guy! Looks like its going to be a walk in the park with him. I slowly crept up behind him, making sure I don't make any sound by lifting my weight up and carefully placing my paws around the twigs and leaves. Im so close that I can smell his emotions. I was so focused on my kill that I didn't watch my paw placement and snapped a twig. He rose his head and perked up his ears.

SHIT! No matter, I'll just have to kill him now. He turned around and went wide eyed when he saw me. I smiled, my fangs shinning im the afternoon light. " Oh don't worry, You will meet Etienne in hell once I kill him. You first. " I said to him as I went for his throat. All that was heard was a loud yell, gargling and then the sweet silence of death. Time to have fun with him now…

 _Etienne's P.O.V_

We stopped and looked at the direction of the yell. "did you hear that?" I asked Cole with a serious tone. "yeah. It sounded like a scream. Does the voice sound familiar?" He asked, matching my tone. I gave it some thought and went through my memory of voices… It was Zom. Frightened, I transformed and flew up, Cole following shortly after. I flew as fast as I can with Cole behind me, yelling in the wind. "Who is it?!" he said through his telepathy. I turned my head towards him and yelled back, "its Zom!".

The look I gave him didn't require any response from him. Just a quick nod from him and then focused on the path ahead of us… _please don't tell me you're dead… please…_

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the central pack…**_

Everyone rushed to the source of the yell, but what they saw caused everyone's heart to shatter… blood… everywhere. Some of the wolves didn't have the stomach for the scene and brought up the lunch they just had. Some fainted and some cried. " Who would do such a thing?! Asked a wolf in the crowd. " Whoever it is, we all know that they are twisted and sick" replied the Alpha of the pack.

They had every right to call the murderer sick because here lays Zom.Well, half of him. The other half is suspended in the air, his organs clinging to the tree it was tied to. The scene was absolutely horrific. There was a moment of silence that passed for the young soul that has been laid to rest. In the distance, as the storm clouds gathered, were two beings fighting against the wind in order to get home.

"No… no please, don't tell me… no…" muttered the dark figure when they thought it would be better to travel on land. " Etienne? What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked the lighter figure. "Cole… I smell blood…" Etienne said. With that, they stormed their way to the scene where the blood scent was the strongest. The scent got stronger, the fear became stronger. Eventually they saw the pack circled around something.

"We heard a scream and smell blood. What's going on here?" Etienne spoke as he approached the pack. Winston came through and the look on his face said everything. Etienne didn't want to believe it so he gently pushed Winston aside to see the horror in front of him. He dropped to the floor when he saw Zom's lifeless eyes looking at him. Etienne cried for his past lover.

Cole came over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Its okay, Etienne. We can bring him back, right?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. "No… not with this amount of damage… WHO…DID…THIS?!" Etienne asked in rage. His anger activated his transformation process but the pack was use to it. "We don't know, dear. But we WILL find out!" Said Eve with a mixture of sympathy and anger. No… Rage!

"NO!" Etienne roared. "I will find him… and I WILL…MAKE HIM PAY!"…

 **Well, there you go. Chapter 9. I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter. Be sure to get more in the NEAR future… not waiting how many months… so finally, after a really long time…**

 **Until Next Time…**

 **LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey everywolf! I'm sorry for the late update but at least its not super late as before XD well, things are sorted out and now I'm ready to go! Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever

Ezekiel is owned by wolfies soul

Hidden in the trees, high above the crime scene, sits the murderer. The blood of his victim stains the darkness of his fur coat. The blood standing out against his white fangs as he grins down at what he has created. "Hehehe. One down, two to go." thought the demon. He positioned himself on the branch, however, the blood on his claw dripped down from his movement. "SHIT!" he thought as he watched the drop fall

Slowly, the blood splattered onto the nose of Etienne. "HEY!" yelled Etienne at the trees as the figure shot out and flew away. "GO GET HIM!" ordered Winston at the two wolves. Immediately, they transformed and took off.

"HEY! STOP!" yelled Etienne through the wind while they struggled to keep up with the mysterious figure. It turned around and looked at Cole with a smirk. "Long time no see Cole. Or should I call you 'Joseph'?" for some reason, Cole was drawn back by the beasts words and slowed down. The demon laughed hysterically and disappeared into a dark ball of smoke.

Slowly they flew to the ground where the others have gathered. Etienne was concerned about his brother since he said nothing after the short confrontation with the monster. "Hey, bro, you alright?" asked Etienne to his brother. Still no sound came from Cole besides his heavy breathing.

Winston came towards them and saw worry in his lovers eyes. "Etienne, what's wrong?" the alpha asked his mate. Etienne said nothing, he just gestured his head to Cole who was still stating at the ground, eyes darting around the dead leaves and blood soaked soil as if trying to decipher a code when in fact, he was thinking.

? ﾟﾒﾙ?"Cole, are you alright?" asked the alpha. Cole looked up at Winston after a few moments. He looked at his brother then said. "I have to go" and with that, he started walking away. Winston and Etienne caught up with him, eagerly asking where he's going. "Just leave me alone!" roared Cole to stop the nagging from the two wolves. "Cole..." Etienne spoke softly to his brother. He did not reply to his brother, just transformed and flew away.

Meanwhile...

Two female wolves were heading towards their den high in the mountain. "Gosh, it feels like I can sleep until the next full moon." the red wolf said as she twisted her head side by side, making audible snaps and crackles. "Well, with you by my side, I can sleep forever." the blue wolf said, pulling her mate into a warm kiss. They broke the kiss with a smile and steps inside the den.

They came to a sudden halt with their noses raised to the sky. There was someone else in their den. Shane pointed to the corner of the cave where a fragile figure layed, asleep. "Hey!" yelled Slash in her defensive stance. The acoustics of the den allowed her voice to amplify and echo, causing the sleeping wolf to yelp and stand up, visibly shaking from fear. He looked back at the two females with his ears down, tail curled between his legs. Shane walked closer, sending the wolf into the wall at the back. "Who are you and what are you doing in our home?" Shane asked quietly bit sternly. "M... my name is E... Ezekiel. Alpha Winston and Alpha Etienne found me and took me in. Alpha Etienne said I could stay here." Ezekiel said with a few stutters.

Both females lowered their guard as well as their ears and pulled Ezekiel into a hug. "I'm so sorry hun! I'm sorry if I scared you!" said Shane. "Its okay. it was also my fault. I should've waited." Ezekiel said shyly while looking at the floor. "Oh nonsense! so tell me, what did you mean by 'alpha Etienne'? because he's an Omega, believe it or not." Slash said as she laid down next to her mate.

"He's an omega!?" Ezekiel said with astonishment. "yes" the females giggled in sync which led to more giggling from the two. Their giggles stopped and they became wide eyed they looked at the male wolf. "Winston and Etienne..." Shane said "Are mates!?" Slash finished. "Yeah, didn't you know?" asked Ezekiel. " well, we just came back from a long trip so all this is new to us" Shane said with a yawn, causing Slash to yawn with her as well as one from Ezekiel. they both ended with a small laugh. "Well, don't let me keep you up." Ezekiel said before crawling into a ball. "thank you, and Ezekiel, welcome home" Shane said with a smile. He returned the smile, nodded and went to bed.

near the entrance to the den.

"So, you say that you could sleep forever hey? well I can make sure of that..." said a blood stained figure as he slowly walked into the den. " There's only two of them? They must've been talking to each other. No matter... they'll be sleeping forever soon..."

well there you have it... Chapter 10! sorry for it being short. but its a chapter nonetheless right? Let me know what you thought. I know Shame and Slash are already in the den but I thought it would be better like this. So Until Next Time...

LATER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Cole and Tori are owned by AaOWaSaCD4ever**

 **Ezekiel is owned by wolfies soul.**

There was a moment of confusion and silence for the wolves as one of their guardians suddenly took off without any explanation to his actions. The only sounds that were made were the silent drops of blood that dripped from their lifeless comrade who still hung in the tree above them and that of the few wolves whispering among themselves. Although, the scene was so quiet that everyone heard what they said. Things like "I wonder what his problem was." And "Should we go after him?"

Etienne stood motionless and silent for a few minutes until he spoke to the small pack that was there. "Guys, Get Zom down from there and please, be gentle." There were a few mutters amongst the crowd until one unlucky wolf walked up to Etienne. "Why should we be gentle? I mean, he is dead anyw…" the wolf never got to finish his sentence because Etienne turned around with amazing speed and pinned him down instantly with his long, sharp claws on his throat.

He bared his fangs, which were abnormally thick and sharp, and growled viciously at the shaking ball of fur. He grabbed said wolf's head and turned it towards the hanging body of his former lover. "LOOK AT HIM! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE LIKE THAT AND WE JUST THREW YOUR BODY AROUND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?!" Etienne's eyes went a sickening black out of pure rage.

The wolf below him was trembling in fear and constantly nodded through everything. Etienne got off him and his eyes returned to normal. His face going from utter rage back to emotionless as he walked back to the direction Cole took off. "What about Cole?" Winston asked, nuzzling his mate. Etienne looked back at him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips before transforming and looking back. "I'll go after him. I'm faster in the sky." Etienne walked for a few steps before taking off after his brother.

As the sun sets beyond the horizon to allow a new day to start in the distant lands, the people of that world don't know the horrors that exist within one person, one wolf, one soul. More specifically, one wolves mind. Cole was aimlessly gliding through the night sky, trying to figure out the overwhelming fear that took over his body at the scene of the crime. He flew in circles to try and clear his mind of what he just saw… and the fact that he knew who did it. " _Why? Why is he here? I thought I killed him after he took over Tori's body but, apparently not."_ Cole thought "He is back… and he wants revenge." He said out loud.

Just then, Etienne found his brother as soon as he said that. He hovered near him and asked "Who is back? Who wants revenge?" This caused Cole to jump and turn to his brother. Cole looked away from his brother. "It's a long story, Bro" he muttered. Etienne flew closer to Cole and tried to get him to look him in the eye. "I'm sure we have the time" Etienne said. As soon as Cole was about to reply, There was a loud scream coming from the center of the territory. It came from Etienne's den. Without hesitation, Cole and Etienne took off in the direction of the scream in search of the source.

It took them mere minutes to get to the wolf standing at the entrance of their den. The wolf was clearly female as she looked at the approaching wolves and pushed her head fur out of here eyes with tears staining her cheeks. Cole and Etienne landed and ran up to her. "What's wrong? We heard you scream" Cole asked as the two walked up to the shaking member of the pack. She just shook, nodded and pointed towards the inside of the den.

They looked at each other before nodding and walking in and what they saw horrified them, Etienne the most. There they were, Shane and Slash. Torn apart just like Zom. However, this was a little different than Zom. Instead of having them hang by their internal organs, this time they actually spelt out a message. The message said "Miss me, Cole?" The message shocked them but they were most curious about how Ezekiel was still alive.

They ran up to the sleeping form covered in blood. Cole viciously shook Ezekiel awake which worked because he jumped and looked around in his alert state. His eyes went from Cole to Etienne to Shane and Slash on the floor. He then looked at himself and saw he was covered in blood. He instantly curled himself into a little ball and tried to make himself as small as possible while crying out "I didn't do it I promise! I SWEAR" and a few other inaudible mutters.

Cole walked up to Ezekiel and put a paw on his shoulder which made him yelp and cry even more. Cole sighed and went to his ear. "Don't worry Ezekiel, I know its not you. I know who did this." Ezekiel looked up at Cole with tears staining his cheek fur "You do?" he asked with a tilt to his head. Cole stood up straight again, looked at Etienne and nodded to him. "Yeah, I do. I know who is starting all of these killings." Cole announced. Everyone gasped and looked at Cole in disbelief.

Cole then began to explain how he knows the killer and how it changed his life forever, both good and bad. Once Cole finished the story, Ezekiel nodded and looked at the organs. "So that's why your name was mentioned." Ezekiel stated. "That is possible but I have one question. How are you still alive? Its like he didn't even see you" Etienne brought up. Everyone had a questioning look on their muzzle. "I guess I can hide myself from him, somehow." Ezekiel said with a slight smile and a wag from his tail.

Both Etienne and Cole perked up and looked at each other, Cole signaling him to talk outside which he followed. "I wonder what they're talking about" Ezekiel asked more to himself rather than anyone else. The others just shrugged their shoulders and waited for them to return. Cole and Etienne walked back inside with grins on their faces. They walked passed the other wolves and straight up to Ezekiel who was looking up at them and started getting a little nervous. "I hope you're right, Cole" Etienne said with a nervous laugh. "R-right about what?" Ezekiel asked, getting even more nervous than before. "You ready?" Cole asked Etienne. He nodded and they both bit into Ezekiel's body causing him to scream and cry in pain.

As soon as they bit into him, they immediately transformed. Cole gave Etienne a smile and wink to show him that he was right and it worked. The other wolves tried to pull them off but were no match for their strength. Once Ezekiel stopped screaming and just panted hard, they let go of him and licked his wounds. Winston walked up to the two wolves and was in pure rage. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Winston ordered.

Cole and Etienne laughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads at the same time before saying the exact same thing at the exact same time in the exact same manner

"Well… we think we know how to stop the killer for good this time…"

 **Well there you go! What have they come up with this time? Well you just have to wait and see. If you guys are confused about the story Cole told, then check out AaOWaSaCD4ever's stories called "Family Secrets", "Secretless" and "Life's Little Miracles". They explain everything about Cole and his journey to become who he is now and those stories are how my story came along. Those stories gave me my idea so yeah. Please review and tell me how I did in this chapter. So like I always say…**

 **LATER!**


End file.
